Deseos
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: —Por supuesto que usted será severamente castigado, Joven Phantomhive. /. Yaoi. AU.


**Deseos.**

**.**

**By:**

**.**

**HirotoKiyama13**

**.**

**.**

El hermoso hombre de cabellos negros como la noche y mirada carmín, caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos del lugar. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela en la que estaba trabajando, _Eastcourt School_.

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, y al parecer la mayoría de los estudiantes de ahí ya se habían retirado, o al menos estaban afuera de la escuela esperando a sus padres, con sus automóviles último modelo exportados especialmente de otros países más grandes que Inglaterra.

No es que los envidiara o algo más. Él tenía dinero. Pero le gustaba más ser arrogante con sus capacidades que con su cuenta bancaria; y es por eso que Sebastian Michaelis era famoso por los alrededores. Por su forma de ser, y por el gran atractivo visual que podría brindarle a las personas.

Vaya que era arrogante.

Se detuvo en seco al recordar de pronto lo que había hablado con Grell Sutcliff, su compañero de planta y amigo extraño de la infancia.

Un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda al recordar a ese ser rojo que se le restregaba sin pudor alguno aquella tarde, dos días atrás. Le encantaba el sexo, pero no se imaginaba a sí mismo en una situación como con la de su compañero. ¿Acostarse con el director? Pero qué tontería. Él se había acostado con una que otra maestra por ahí, y quizás con unas alumnas del primer grado aunque la diferencia de edades eran más de diez años. Pero… ¿Con el director? Ahora ya sabía cómo Grell seguía impartiendo clases en ese lugar a pesar de recibir quejas por acosamiento a lo alumnos.

Pero a sus veintiséis años, Sebastian sentía que le faltaba algo. Y era extraño, porque él jamás pensó que tendría ganas de _eso_.

Desde que había llegado a esa escuela, y se había hecho lugar en ella para ser un maestro de temer y con reputación, alguien había captado su atención. Alguien que no era de su edad, en realidad era trece años menor que él. Y, para agregarle más al asunto, ese _alguien_ era un niño.

Un niño. ¡Un simple niño, de su mismo sexo!

—Es sorprendente que a mí me pase esto. ¿Qué mierda hice para que me pase a mí?

—Quizás ser el 'demonio' de la escuela no le ayuda, _profesor_.

Al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para él, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinquito del susto. Giró sobre sí mismo para encararse con la persona que le habló tan de pronto, encontrándose con el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive, uno de los más populares de la _ES_, tanto por su físico, como por su forma de ser. Cabello azulino, sedoso y brillante, haciendo juego con sus ojos llamativos, de un color azul cobalto, llenos de arrogancia, frialdad y desinterés. Desde el primer día en que lo vio, algo en él se removió en su interior.

No, no era amor ni mucho menos. Era deseo.

—Oh, joven Phantomhive—exclamó después de un tiempo, a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes que llevaba en esos momentos—. ¿Qué hace a estas horas? —preguntó algo curioso, mostrando una seductora mirada a su alumno a propósito.

—Mi padre aún no llega, y quería hablar con el Director Spears sobre un asunto importante—respondió con parsimonia. Después miró a Sebastian, el cual le miraba de forma extraña y seguía sonriendo—. ¿Y usted? Todos los maestros prácticamente salen volando en cuanto el timbre se escucha.

El hombre de cabellos negros, al escuchar el tono con el que Ciel se burló de los maestros, lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Dirigió su mano a su corbata, para después moverla un poco, sintiéndose de pronto algo sofocado. Cerró los ojos carmesíes por unos breves segundos, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire con algo de pesadez.

—Tiene razón. Pero he de decirle, joven Phantomhive, que yo no soy de ese tipo de maestros—le dijo, defendiéndose a sí mismo sin saber muy bien el porqué. Ese pequeño siempre le llevaba diversión infinita. Un ser tan orgulloso y tan joven, tan altanero e inteligente, no podía pasarlo por alto—. Mis planes son… diferentes.

Ciel Phantomhive, hijo de los famosos empresarios Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive, le miró con suspicacia, para después comenzar a caminar en sentido opuesto a la dirección a la que iba. Ahora se dirigía a algún aula vacía y escondida en la oscuridad del lugar. Sebastian, sorprendido de que se diera por vencido sin réplica alguna, no dudó en seguirlo. Es decir, conocía a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos.

Y el niño de cabellos azulinos no era una persona que se quedaba callada cuando alguien le contradecía. Tenía que admitir que admiraba la forma en que le retaba, importándole un comino que él era un maestro y que podría hacerle perder el año con sólo decírselo al director. También sabía que era una persona capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería; con tal de salirse con la suya. Ese alumno suyo era todo un pillo. O al menos eso era lo que los maestros opinaban; pero él se dedicaba a mirarlo furtivamente sin que nadie más se diera cuenta en lo absoluto, a la sombra del mundo. Porque ese niño le gustaba.

Y eso, en parte, no le gustaba. Es decir… ¿Sebastian Michaelis sintiéndose atraído hacía un niño? ¡Pero qué tontería!

—Profesor—de nuevo esa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos—. Me podría decir, ¿por qué mierda me está siguiendo?

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta en dónde estaba. En el salón de su alumno. Miró a los alrededores sin entender la situación, con su rostro mostrando duda. Recordó que le había seguido tan pronto como el chico comenzó a caminar, pero ninguno emitió palabra alguna. Y ahora se encontraban aquí.

Solos.

Y con un maestro pervertido.

El pequeño Phantomhive no era estúpido. Sabía que el maestro que tenía enfrente de él había mantenido relaciones con algunas compañeras de su salón, y también con unas maestras de la escuela. Sin quererlo, unos meses atrás había escuchado unos gemidos provenientes de la sala de maestros, y fue entonces que escuchó el nombre de Michaelis y de la maestra Roussel, una vieja cuarentona que tenía aires de ninfómana.

Le miró despectivamente por unos breves segundos

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que su querido profesor no iba a responder—. ¿Va a castigarme por todo este tiempo en el que le he faltado el respeto?

La pregunta a los oídos de Sebastian sonó tan tentadora, que ya no se pudo controlar. Ese niño era su deseo y su perdición. No supo ni un comino cómo Ciel se le había metido en la cabeza, pero en verdad tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo suyo desde hace ya tiempo. Todos los días esperaba a que el niño se fuera, y así él se iba a casa a las afueras de Londres. Todos los días le miraba en el salón, todos los días veía cómo hablaba con Alois Trancy, un rubio que estuvo en un escándalo al decir que tuvo relaciones con Claude Faustus, otro profesor del lugar (el cual él mismo se lo confirmó).

Una sonrisa se surcó en su rostro y se fue acercando a su acompañante, el cual en ningún minuto bajó la mirada o comenzó a dudar. Él seguía con la mirada retadora, con el semblante orgulloso, altanero y arrogante. Tal como le gustó.

—¿Castigarle? —su voz sonó erótica, y Ciel tuvo que reprimir una risilla al ver que su profesor prácticamente le estaba devorando con la mirada—. La verdad, joven Phantomhive… Eso suena demasiado tentador.

El niño lanzó un suspiro algo sonoro, mientras seguía observando los ojos de su profesor. La pelea de miradas entre ellos era notoria, y al parecer ninguno quería ceder.

—En ese caso, profesor Michaelis—Ciel caminó hacia el escritorio que se encontraba a una distancia prudente entre ellos, recargándose en él y extendiendo sus brazos a los costados—. Castígueme.

Sebastian se quedó quieto por un breve tiempo, tratando de asimilar la situación. ¿Su alumno se le estaba insinuando? Bueno, que él había empezado. Pero no se imaginó que surtiera efecto alguno sobre la mente aparentemente inocente del joven Phantomhive. Y ahora en momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de que al parecer su persona no tenía la moral suficiente como para detener la situación. ¿Por qué? Porque en menos de un segundo se encontraba devorando los labios del menor, mientras éste sonreía entre el beso.

—Por supuesto que usted será severamente _castigado_, Joven Phantomhive—le dijo entre el beso. Después, prosiguió con su trabajo.

Lo besaba con ferocidad y con hambre, ahora incapaz de poder controlar sus impulsos. La lengua del mayor comenzó a invadir la boca del niño, que, con todo el orgullo que se cargaba, no quería dejar atrás. Colocó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de su maestro y comenzó con la danza infernal que sus lenguas llevaban a cabo. Sebastian, con eso, entendió que el niño no era tan inocente como él pensaba. Poco a poco, fue recostándolo en el escritorio, para después irle despojando de su uniforme, empezando con el chaleco negro con rayas doradas pertenecientes a la institución en la que estaban.

Y Ciel, como todo un niño al que no le gusta perder, movió una de sus manos del cuello del mayor para dedicarse a quitarle la corbata, el saco y dejarle la camisa para divertirse un poco más. Ante este acto, Sebastian se separó de sus labios y comenzó a bajar para besar su cuello, mostrando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Pero qué rápido, joven Phantomhive—Ciel se vio despojado de su playera blanca, dejando su torso desnudo a la vista de un hambriento profesor—. No sabía que tenía esas habilidades—concluyó contra su cuello con una voz ronca, tratando de no reírse.

Una leve carcajada se dejó escuchar, dándole a entender al de ojos carmesíes que su acompañante, en cierta forma, se estaba burlando. Continuando con la situación, se dedicó a lamer, morder y succionar toda la piel blanquecina del cuello del muchacho con verdadero deseo, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba sus tetillas. Ciel se mordió los labios y se acercó al oído de su profesor.

—Hay muchas cosas que usted no conoce de mí… profesor—llevó sus manos a su pantalón y comenzó a desabrochárselo lentamente, sin separarse siquiera de Sebastian, el cual seguía entretenido con su cuello—. Y usted verá una de mis facetas que casi nadie ha visto.

Dicho esto, desabrochó la camisa del profesor, mientras éste bajaba lentamente, pero no lo suficiente, permitiéndole al niño seguir con su labor. Al terminar, Ciel lanzó la camisa de su profesor lejos, y sonrió cuando al fin pudo quitarse el pantalón, el cual después terminaría en el mismo lugar que la camisa del mayor. Sebastian, fascinado, bajó a las tetillas del infante y comenzó a morder y acariciar. Ciel no despegaba su mirada de las acciones del profesor, el cual se mostraba demasiado entretenido con lo que hacía.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de un cinturón siendo desabrochado. Eso le daba entender al niño que el de cabellos negros como la noche, estaba desasiéndose del fastidioso pantalón que llevaba, el cual estaba de sobra en esos momentos.

—V-vaya, vaya… vaya—susurró Ciel, quien de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sebastian, al escucharlo, mordió una de sus tetillas sin compasión, sacándole un gemido por primera vez al niño—. Jamás pensé ver a un profesor en una situación como esta.

—Y yo jamás pensé en verlo a usted en una situación como esta—atacó Sebastian, bajando por el cuerpo del niño, dejando un camino de besos y saliva hasta llegar a su pequeño miembro, el cual ya estaba erecto—. Así que estamos a mano.

—Tsk—se limitó a decir Ciel.

Sebastian le miró a los ojos y le sonrió de forma irónica, para después meterse de golpe el miembro del niño a su boca. Luego, comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, mientras escuchaba como el niño reaccionaba a sus caricias y lanzaba suspiros en lugar de gemir. Un niño demasiado orgulloso, tal como a él le gustó. Colocó sus manos en el trasero del niño, y éste se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre el escritorio y Sebastian en cuclillas frente a él.

—O-Oh…—Ciel no pudo evitar gemir un poco al sentir la lengua de su profesor recorrer su pene, y de vez en cuando bajaba a sus testículos para comenzarlos a estrujar con su boca—. P-Profesor…

Sebastian, al escucharlo, sonrió. Quitó una de sus manos de los glúteos del niño, para después llevarla a su miembro y tomarlo entre ella, comenzando así a masturbarlo. No pudo evitar reír al verse en esa situación, alzando con ello los ojos para ver la mirada aún orgullosa del niño, el cual se mordía los labios para que ningún ruido saliera de él. Pero eso terminó a los pocos minutos, porque Ciel lanzó un gemido y arqueó su espalda al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna sin temor alguno cuando el hombre lo alzó un poco y metió uno de sus dedos a su entrada. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes, pero después simuló embestidas, haciendo que el pequeño estallara.

Gimió un poco más al sentir de nuevo la boca de Sebastian en su miembro, y su mano estrujando los testículos. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir las caricias que el mayor le proporcionaba y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía que desfallecería ahí mismo. Sebastian separó las piernas del niño y se dio cuenta de que su respiración se estaba volviendo frenética. Su lengua lamía toda la extensión del pene del más joven con parsimonia y con suma delicadeza. Alzó de nuevo los ojos y vio una imagen demasiado sugestiva para su mente: un Ciel sonrojado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca entreabierta y aun destilando esa aura orgullosa que lo hacía tan notorio de entre los demás.

Sonrió con malicia.

—A-Ah, profesor… M-Me… ¡Ahh! —gritó Ciel llegando al orgasmo. El líquido blanquecino pronto se vio invadiendo los largos dedos de Sebastian, el cual no dudó en lamerlos con una gran lujuria. Los dedos traviesos de su maestro seguían imitando a embestidas—. E-Espera…

Sebastian alzó una de sus cejas, curioso. Entonces, vio como el niño lo alejaba, no sin antes lanzar un gemido al sentir los dedos del hombre salir de él. Luego, se bajó del escritorio y besó a Sebastian en los labios, para después ir bajando y quedar ante el erecto miembro de su profesor. Sin más preámbulos, el alumno se dedicó a proporcionarle el mismo placer que él antes le había dado. Los mismos movimientos, con su lengua, mordiendo sus testículos, usando su mano para darle aún más éxtasis.

—Joven Phantomhive…—Sebastian colocó su mano en la cabellera del niño, indicándole que continuará.

En unos minutos después, él llegó al orgasmo. Ver el semen en la boca del niño se le hizo lo más placentero en la vida y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, lo tomó de los brazos y lo giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo que se recargara sobre el escritorio gracias a sus hombros. Sebastian lamió sus labios y bajó un poco para besar al niño. Este correspondió al beso gustoso, como si no hubiese mañana. Era salvaje, con hambre, erótico. Sus lenguas jugaban una danza infernal, y ninguno quería terminarlo. Y, entonces, Sebastian lo penetró de una sola estocada.

—¡A-Ah! —gimió el niño, separándose de los labios del mayor. Sebastian bajó sus labios al cuello de su acompañante y se dedicó a lamerlo con deseo.

Ciel sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al verse invadido, pero eso poco le importaba. Después de unos segundos Ciel sonrió y alzó las caderas, indicándole a Sebastián de que avanzara más. Éste no dudó en hacerlo. De una sola estocada, volvió a penetrarlo con fiereza. Las embestidas aumentaban de fuerza a una velocidad sorprendente.

—P-Profe…—Ciel echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo. ¡Oh, pero qué bien se sentía! Sentir dentro a Sebastian era realmente placentero, y demasiado.

Las embestidas fueron subiendo de tono y el húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos chocar era realmente estimulante para ambos. Sebastián besaba y mordía el lóbulo del niño mientras respiraba agitadamente en su oído, dándole a Ciel unas tremendas ganas de gritar más.

Michaelis tomó las caderas del niño e hizo las embestidas más profundas y certeras, causándole al niño un espasmo de placer que no podía controlar.

—¡O-Oh…!—chilló Ciel al sentir el miembro del mayor enterrándose en lo más profundo de su ser. Definitivamente le estaba gustando.

Y con eso, mostró su típica sonrisa. Lo embistió aún más fuerte, más profundo, más certero, más salvaje. Y, al observar que Ciel cerraba los ojos debido al placer, las estocadas se repitieron otra, y otra vez. Como si no hubiese mañana. Como si estuvieran solos, olvidando por completo el hecho de que estaban en la escuela. Al final de cuentas, la oficina del director está lejos de aquí, pensó Sebastian.

—¡P-Profesor!

El grito de Ciel le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ese grito le dio a entender que al fin el joven había llegado al orgasmo, y sonrió con autosuficiente. Siguió embistiendo un poco más, para después morder el cuello de Ciel jadear.

—P-Phantomhive, ah…—y se derramó dentro de él.

—A-Ah…—Jadeaba el niño, con un leve dolor en su espalda. Se removió un poco, aún con el gran miembro del hombre dentro de él. A ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. El maestro de vez en cuando lamía su espalda sudorosa, con una lentitud que hacia llevar a Ciel a la locura—. E-Esto fue…

—Genial—susurró Sebastian, tratando de acompasar su respiración. Salió del niño con delicadeza, para después tomarlo de los brazos y obligarlo a verlo a la cara. Sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su acompañante aún destellaban arrogancia y orgullo—. Usted es un niño malo, Joven Phantomhive.

El aludido no puedo evitar lanzar un bufido, molesto. Ahora le llegaba el turno del sermón. Claramente jamás le pondría atención, pero lo que más le molestaba era que se había dejado llevar. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Maldijo por lo bajo.

De pronto, justamente cuando iba a comenzar a maldecir a su profesor, la voz de éste le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cree que se podría repetir, joven Phantomhive? —preguntó, sonriendo eróticamente. O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba él.

Ciel, aún con el cansancio notorio, lanzó un suspiro al aire. Aún desnudo, comenzó a recoger su ropa, una por una, dándole una buena vista a Sebastian cada que se agachaba. Al sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él, el joven de cabellos azules sonrió.

Por el rabillo del ojo le miró, lanzando una pequeña carcajada apenas audible. Le miró de arriba abajo, estudiándolo; todo ante la atenta mirada del mayor. Ya había caído una vez. ¿Quién decía que no podía caer más veces?

—Por supuesto, profesor Michaelis.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aaaaahhh...

Aquí publicando un One-shot que tenía ahí guardado. Bueeeno, no guardado exactamente. Lo hice hace algún tiempo para un concurso en Facebook, en el cual, por Kami-sama gané.

Tanta fue mi emoción en ese día, aaaahh... Fue mi primer concurso de fanfics e.e.

¿Por qué no actualizado Adrenalina y Ciel's Law? Por flojera. Sí. Por flojera. Ya tengo las ideas de cada uno, pero la flojera hace que abra el Word y éste se quede abierto por más de tres horas. En serio.

Estos días estaré muy ocupada, así que no podré avanzarle mucho. ¿Por qué ocupada? Porque [**lamentablemente**] el Lunes entro a la preparatoria, al Tercer Semestre. Al ser el 3ro y como es inicio, las primeras dos semanas estarán repletas de tareas, lecturas y todas las tonterías que la mayoría de los maestros me encargan.

Incluso aún me piden forrar las libretas. Y como ahora estaré de tarde, la verdad no me ayuda demasiado. Haaay, extrañaré el turno matutino (?).

Estos días saldré a comprar lo necesario. Quizás le avance un poco el Domingo, porque me quedo bien Forever Alone en mi casa (?). Procuraré actualizar primero CL, después Adrenalina.

Así que pido disculpas por las tardanzas notorias en cuanto a los fics. Espero y me comprendan.

Aún así, trataré de actualizar LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.

.

Por eso les traigo esto. Es como un 'gracias' y un 'discúlpenme' hacia los que leen, siguen y comentan mis fics.

Me gustó como me quedó. Algo OoC [por no decir demasiado], pero tiene algo que simplemente me gustó. ¿Será mi reciente trauma entre historias con amoríos entre alumno y profesor? Sí, quizás sea eso. Es lo más seguro.

Bien, bien, bien. La verdad es que no tenía pensado publicarlo ni nada; pero es como un regalo para ustedes.

Por cierto, aclararé los proyectos que tengo en mente [y que planeo cumplir]: Obviamente, la actualización de Adrenalina y Ciel's Law. Después, un One-shot de cómo Sebas-chan y Ciel comenzaron su relación en el primer fic.

Luego, un long-fic, con la misma trama que este [ProfesorxAlumno, eh]. De hecho, en uno de mis fics puse un resumen de ello. También aparecerá Charles Grey, muahahahaha [awns. Tan hermoso él].

Y por último, otro long-fic que se me ocurrió de la nada. Se podría decir que cliché, pero en verdad... Pues no pude evitarlo:

**Uno de los más famosos empresarios del siglo XXI, Sebastian Michaelis, está al tanto de la situación que pasaron los Phantomhive. Vincent y Rachel murieron en un extraño accidente, y como 'heredera' universal quedó su 'hija'. Sebastian es un hombre ambicioso. Y más que decidido, le ordena a su sirviente James el que contacte con la 'heredera', para así enamorarla, seducirla y casarse con **_**'ella'**_**.**

—**Señor... No es **_**ella**_**. Es **_**él**_**.**

**Oh, por Dios... ¿Qué? ¿Que el heredero es un... niño? ¿Un niño de trece años?**

—**Un gusto, señor Michaelis. Soy Ciel Phantomhive.**

.

Y ahí está. Bien, ¿qué les pareció?

Espero y les guste.

Sin más, me despido.

Que anden bien, queridas.

Dudas, comentarios, reproches, críticas, observaciones, favor de dejar en un review ^^. Se los agradecería mucho.

¡Saludoooos!

**HirotoKiyama13**


End file.
